


I Owe You So Many

by Canadia69



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Scott is the best wingman, Stiles is a dick, kinda ooc derek, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles woke up the next morning his father was leaning against his door frame.</p>
<p>”..Dad..?”</p>
<p>"Son." His father shifted his foot slightly, clearing his throat before speaking. "Mind telling me why a certain, Derek Hale. Is downstairs in my kitchen saying he’s your ride today?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You So Many

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! I want a misunderstood Derek fic, where Stiles makes assumptions about Derek and miss-reads situations that always seem to put Derek in a bad light and then he's a bit of a dick to him until he realises he's been wrong and has to try and make for being a dick. Can be Human AU or not I'll leave that up to you :D
> 
> Oh god. The angst. Why.

"Scott. He told me to and I quote ‘Get out, I don’t need you here.’ doesn’t leave much room for interpretation. He hates me." Stiles huffed out a sigh before slamming his head down on his desk.

"Stiles. Its Derek, I’m pretty sure he hates everyone. But you?  Yea." He scoffed, "Right." Scott just rolled his eyes. " _You_ are just an  _idiot.”_

"Scott did you just call me, someone who has never failed any-"

"Chemistry."

"Harris hates me"

“ _ **I**_ might start hating you in a minute.” Scott turned back to the front, efficiently ignoring stiles.

The drive to Derek’s loft was extremely uncomfortable.

Mostly because, for the pack meeting tonight, Stiles didn’t show. Why would he? And it wasn’t uncomfortable because he had suddenly  _decided_ to go, but because said werewolf had shown up at his window not 10 minutes after the meeting should have started and forced him into his jeep.

So now he was driving somewhere he wasn’t wanted or  _needed,_ sitting beside said Werewolf, who was currently staring at him. Glaring really. Angrily. Like throat ripping angry.

"If you were going to be so angry about getting me, you shouldn’t have come to get me." Stiles never took his eyes off the road.

"Well if you had shown up, I wouldn’t have  _had to_.” Was that a growl? Yup Mr.Sourwolf was growling at him.

"Why would I show up? You told me to get out last time. You said I wasn’t needed." Derek’s eyes widened at the comment.

"Stiles, that’s not how-"

"Don’t even say that’s not how you meant it Derek. You can’t tell someone they aren’t needed and expect to be taken in some secret werewolf code way..or whatever..you said get out. so i did. Now we’re here, you’re getting out and I’m going home."

"Stiles.." Derek seemed almost sad.

"Derek. Get. Out." Derek flinched at his words being thrown back at him.

"Stiles, you are pack. You will come to the pack meetings." Derek had realized he’s never verbally acknowledged that to Stiles. Maybe that was part of the problem.

"Just cause you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you can order  _me_ around. Derek. You don’t need me. Not even for research now that you have Lydia. So just Stop. I’m going home.” Stiles had never heard Derek say he was pack. But if he’s saying it now, it’s probably just to get him inside. And he refused to be used like that.

Stiles drove away, leaving Derek to walk back in the loft alone. As he opened the door he prepared himself, everyone had heard that conversation.

"Derek. Really?"  _fucking Peter._

"Wow you have such a way with words, don’t you Derek" Lydia looked more bored than anything, but he knew she was pissed, her and Stiles had become extremely good friends in the past year, and she would take his side no matter what.

"Derek. Incase it wasn’t obvious..he thinks you hate him. Ordering him around is the last thing you want to do." Scott was surprisingly not so angry, just concerned.

"I told him he was pack, i wouldn’t have him in the pack if i hated him. What else am I suppose to do?"

"Der, you were in the middle of an argument and you said he was pack and then ordered him inside, what did you think was going to happen. He thought you were lying to get him to agree." Cora of course was the most insightful. 

Derek facepalmed. “What am I suppose to do then?!” 

"Tell him you don’t hate him obviously" 

"Shut up Isaac. No he won’t believe anything you say. It’s in his head and it’s not leaving easily. You have to show him, be nicer..not throw him around so much maybe..Some people need proof instead of just your word."

"Erica. Really? Our whole relationship is based around his sarcasm and my throwing him into walls."

"Well then change it. We all know you want him as more than a pack mate anyway." Derek didn’t blush. Nope. Never.

"How.."

"Wow, you two are so oblivious of each its kinda depressing.."

"Fine. Can we just start the pack meeting." Derek rubbed his face in frustration. "Okay what’s first?"

—-

When Stiles woke up the next morning his father was leaning against his door frame.

”..Dad..?”

"Son." His father shifted his foot slightly, clearing his throat before speaking. "Mind telling me why a certain, Derek Hale. Is downstairs in my kitchen saying he’s your ride today?"

Stiles jaw dropped open. “He, uh, is what? Ride. Yes. Um. Didn’t I tell you that?” The look his father gave him was that of, ‘nice try’. Stiles sighed.

"I’ll be down in a second okay.."

"I’ll be having a different type of interrogation with him this time."

Stiles didn’t have a chance to reply before his father was already down the stairs. “Great..” He sighed to himself before getting up and getting in the shower.

—

As he walked into the kitchen, they were in the midst of a discussion about..football? No. nonono. Not cool.

"Derek." Stiles spoke as a greeting to his father but Derek knew he wasn’t impressed.

"Stiles, you ready?" Stiles nodded.

"Bye dad, we can talk about it when i get home okay?"

His dad simply nodded before saying goodbye to his son and Derek.

"Bye Sheriff"

"John.please."

"Bye John."

In the car, not moments after Stiles shut his door, he turned his whole body to face Derek.

"What.The.Fuck." Derek didn’t let it affect him.

"I’m sorry."

"What?"

"i said i’m sorry. For yesterday. I have no right to force you to do or go anywhere. But you are pack Stiles. You need to know that."

Stiles slumped a little, Derek took the opportunity to start the car and start the drive.

"So what do you want?" Stiles forever the skeptic.

Derek turned to him raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

"I  _mean_ what do you want? Want me to look something up for you or something? Want me to use my father for some info? What?”

"Stiles. I am apologizing. That’s it I don’t want anything from you."

Stiles face suddenly turned with hurt replacing his features.

"Oh. Okay." ‘Of course, he’s sorry he hurt my feelings but he still doesn’t want me.. _doesn’t need me.’_

"Stiles I-"

"Derek it’s fine. I accept your apology." They had just pulled up to the school, and Stiles wasted no time in getting out, "Thanks for the ride."

"I’ll be here to pick you up when you’re done"

"I have lacrosse."

"I know, I’ll be here when you’re done."

"I can walk, it’s fine."

"Stiles. Let me drive you…Please." Stiles didn’t know how to turn down Derek, especially one that says please like it hurts him.

"Fine."

—-

All he had to do was get through lacrosse, survive the ride with Derek and he’d get over it.

"Dude, what happened?" 

"What do you mean?" Stiles didn’t think he looked upset but Scott was getting annoyingly perceptive lately.

"You just..seem not okay.."

"Vague…"

"Sad Stiles, you seem really sad. Is it the Derek thing?"

"Don’t worry about it. I’m fine."

"Stiles come on man he’s trying really hard to make it up to you for being such a grouch all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"He-Did he not give you a ride this morning?"

"Why do you know he gave me a ride?"

"Stiles really? it was our idea. He was upset because you were upset and he didn’t mean to, but you know Derek and words, so were brainstorming how to make it up to you."

"So you though giving me a ride would.. what?"

"Time to talk really…obviously a bad idea i’m guessing.."

"He doesn’t want me Scott. He doesn’t need me." Stiles started out to the field, whispering to himself forgetting the werewolves in hearing distance.

“ _No one needs me._ _”_

—-

When Derek showed up after lacrosse, he had an idea. Albeit possibly a terrible idea that could back fire horribly, but…

The car ride was quiet. Neither of them spoke, until they reached Stiles house and Derek got out of the car along side Stiles.

"You don’t need to walk me to the door Derek."

Derek stayed silent.

"whatever.." he grumbled.

When they got to the porch, Stiles had a hand on the handle before turning to Derek,

"You need something Derek? Why are you even still-"

The lips that were suddenly on his were surprisingly soft. Controlling, but in a nice way. Stiles melted. No fight in him. None. 

He whined when the lips were gone.

"There is another meeting on Wednesday if you want to come."

Stiles was speechless. Just stood there, kiss shocked, watching Derek drive away.

—-

When Stiles showed up on wednesday no one was really surprised.

When Stiles sat in the seat beside Derek, that everyone else was avoiding like the plague, also not a surprise.

When Stiles leaned forward to kiss Derek before leaving. Not really a surprise.

But when Derek grabbed his waist holding him there, well no one really wanted to be there for the next surprise.

But they didn’t make it out fast enough before they heard Stiles murmur something like ‘I own you so many blowjobs.’

Scott’s scarred forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that Stiles wasn't a huge dick and I made Derek make it up to him, but I tried.  
> E for Effort.  
> But I like it so whatever.
> 
> I may or may not make a second chapter to this.   
> Stiles does owe him blow jobs after all.  
> But I promise nothing


End file.
